Consumido
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Historia que participa en la séptima convocatoria de fanfic de verano de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" Página de Facebook (/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano) Un suave YAOI. HeeroxDuo
Historia que participa en la ¿quinta? convocatoria de drabbles de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" Página de Facebook ( . )

¡Hola! Esta es mi segunda participación en las convocatorias de la página de Facebook de Gundam, este es un drabble de verano con la palabra que gane en el sorteo. Mi palabra fue "cansancio" así que les dejaré mi pequeña historia (se suponía debía tener 1000 palabras pero por alguna razón que no logro entender no puedo hacer una historia corta u.u').

Espero les guste y espero tenerles en estos días el otro drabble que tengo.

Un abrazo.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Se estaba consumiendo. No importaba lo mucho que pudiera ocultar sus emociones tras la máscara de frialdad, las respuestas sarcásticas y sus acciones mecánicas. Todo era una fachada que parecía estar desquebrajándose.

Aunque se negaba a aceptarlo.

Se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, ignorando la planeación que se llevaba a cabo dentro. Cerró sus ojos y su rostro mostró una mueca de molestia. Por más que entendía lo delicado de la situación, lo odiaba, odiaba ver cómo una vez más Heero pondría su vida en la línea de fuego, sin importar si regresaba o no.

¿Acaso era el único que notaba el cansancio en el rostro de Heero? Nadie más veía como su mirada se opacaba por segundos y la voluntad de vivir se perdía en el ardiente deseo de cumplir con cada paso por el que había sido entrenado.

Se obligó a respirar profundo. El sonido de risas hicieron que abriera los ojos una, ligera y triste, sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ver a un grupo de señoritas correr por la orilla del mar, riéndose y divirtiéndose, le hacía sentir tan viejo. Aunque no pasaba de los veintiún años.

—Se te mira muy pensativo, no creo que eso sea algo bueno. —La suave burla hizo que Duo respirara profundo.

—Perdóname por no tener deseos de pasar mi verano encerrado planeando una guerra, no cuando tenemos una base a la orilla del mar —se encogió de hombros—. Quisiera darme un chapuzón, tal vez broncearme un poco.

No se sorprendió cuando no hubo respuesta a sus palabras. Heero podía ser un soldado perfecto pero era difícil que entendiera cuando se trataba de cosas tan cotidianas como mojarse los pies en la orilla del mar o descansar al pie de un árbol.

O un hacer el amor lento hasta no poder respirar.

Heero era un soldado, un soldado perfecto pero aún existían cosas que debían enseñársele. Por más que se argumentará que este había amado a Relena, Heero nunca había demostrado ningún sentimiento exterior, todo había quedado como él siendo un firme protector. Nada más.

A pesar de ello cuando los miraba juntos había una sensación molesta en su estómago, sabía que era su imaginación, pero los celos eran tan difíciles de ignorar.

Se forzó a no dar un salto cuando lo sintió apoyándose a su lado, aunque no había escuchado el movimiento. Heero podía ser tan silencioso, sigiloso e incluso lo hacía sin pretensión alguna. Antes eso le había parecido una de esas cosas que hacía por presunción, pero el tiempo le había enseñado que Heero era la máquina que habían hecho de él.

—Un baño no sería mala idea —su tono era plano, sin una clase de emoción, pero Duo estaba acostumbrado. —Tal vez más tarde, cuando todos vayan a la cama antes de la hora de salida…

Duo no pudo evitar mirarlo. Heero estaba viendo hacía el mar, su expresión seria y su rostro tranquilo. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su espalda recta y su rostro en alto. Tan orgulloso. Tan perfecto. Pese a ello se notaban las ligeras ojeras oscureciendo sus ojos, las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca y la palidez de su rostro incluso cuando el calor de la costa los estaba haciendo sudar al resto, él parecía ni inmutarse.

Duo cerró los ojos mientras negaba. —No seas tonto, es una idea ridícula, necesitas descansar para la misión. —Se forzó a sonreír, aunque sentía su pecho apretado con diferentes emociones. —Tienes que volver a tiempo para preparar la cena, sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina.

Un solo ojo se movió en su dirección, el ceño fruncido. Duo hizo una mueca, no quería preocuparlo. Su relación era complicada… por decirlo de alguna manera, era demasiado inestable e inestable, pero de alguna manera Heero había logrado conocer sus expresiones y tonos.

—Estás realmente molesto —aseguró—. Hay algo pasando por tú mente, dímelo.

Duo apoyó su cabeza contra el frío barandal, negándose a seguir viendo como su tonta molestia se volvía una preocupación más en la mente de su soldado. Eso había estado pasando desde que las misiones se retomaron, desde que Heero había cortado su coquetería por lo sano y lo había declarado suyo.

Nadie lo entendía, ni siquiera el mismo Duo, pero nadie podría contradecir al 01 cuando tenía algo en la mente. Mucho menos cuando ha tomado una decisión.

—No hay nada que decir… olvídalo —suplicó. Odiaba cuando Heero se enfocaba en él, mucho más cuando podía desequilibrarlo en su misión. —Estoy siendo un capullo, ignórame.

Aquello no lo llevaría a ningún lado, lo sabía. No solo aumentaría la preocupación de Heero sobre él, sino que no se lo tomaría ya como algo casual. Nunca lo hacía.

Para confirmar los pensamientos de Duo, Heero lo tomó de los hombros y lo manejo casi como a una muñeca, lo encerró contra el barandal, con una mano alzando su barbilla y la otra sosteniendo su cintura. Estaba inmovilizado y aunque él había sido entrenado al igual que Heero, lo cierto es que hace mucho se había dado cuenta que cuando Heero tenía algo en la mente era suicidio ponerse en su camino. Incluso cuando Duo no podía moverse, no lo estaba lastimando.

Los ojos azules miraban estrechamente a Duo.

—Habla —exigió.

—¡Es una estupidez! —se quejó desviando la mirada. Forzó una sonrisa. —Ya sabes cómo soy, algunas veces puedo ser un idiota, no prestes atención, ¿quieres?

—Mientes. —Duo hizo una mueca, Heero nunca jugaba con las palabras.

En un movimiento que seguro ninguno de los dos se esperaba, Duo terminó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que le sostenía con propiedad. Finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, no es que no hubieran estado antes de esa manera. Solo que nunca al aire libre, donde cualquier pudiera verles.

Aunque a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Duo no podía seguir actuando como si no notará como Heero se preparaba para morir por la causa.

—Tengo miedo —admitió—. Puedo ver lo cansado que te encuentras, no has dormido mucho los últimos días y sé que crees que parezco una tonta chica preocupándome por tonterías pero…

—No es una tontería —Las palabras fueron dichas en un suave tono pero firmes. —Sabes que sigues mintiéndome…

Duo zanjó la amenaza cortando el espacio entre sus rostros, pegando sus frentes. Los ojos azules le evaluaban, como hacían con todo lo que le rodeaba y consideraba peligroso. Duo no creía ser un peligro para ese hombre, pero este era un constante peligro para él.

—Estoy cansado. —Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

—Mientes.

—Es una tontería —bufó.

—Nada contigo lo es.

Se miraron en silencio. Duo sabía que no iba a ganar, podían pelear durante horas pero nunca llegarían a nada. Además, Heero perdería pronto la paciencia y no quería que se fuera a su misión suicida enojado con él.

—Te amo.

Heero lo miró sin parpadear, su expresión se mantuvo aunque hubo un ligero cambio en su mirada. Este nunca dejaba que Duo lo viera rompiéndose, incluso cuando habían llegado al punto de dormir todas las noches juntos, Heero se levantaba primero y era el último en dormirse. Pero cuando Duo tenía el atrevimiento de demostrar sus sentimientos, este le miraba de forma suave, aunque Duo nunca se lo diría.

—Lo sé —respondió en voz baja. —Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Duo. Sabes que volveré.

Duo ignoró las palabras cuando los suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, ese beso decía mucho de lo que las palabras carecían. Heero nunca lo diría, tal vez en un futuro pero mientras seguía gastando su vida por una irregular paz, él seguiría amándole.

Consumiéndose.


End file.
